Hime Shirayuki
This page is UNFINISHED and i will change them though the story episode i didn't create it yet! - message from User:BellRose~ Shirayuki Hime (白雪 ひめ Shirayuki Hime?), born Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky (ヒメルダ・ウインドウ・キュアクイーン・オブ・ザ・ブルースカイ Himeruda Uindō Kyua Kuīn obu za Burū Sukai?), is one of the main Cures from Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT. Her alter ego is Cure Princess (キュアプリンセス Kyua Purinsesu?). Her two alternate forms are Sherbet Ballet (シャーベットバレエ Shābetto Baree?) and Macadamia Hula Dance (マカダミアフラダンス Makadamia Fura Dansu?). Her symbols are Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Appearance Hime has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes. As Cure Princess, Hime's hair changes to a much lighter blue and is tied into long twin pigtails with drilled curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twin tails is held up by a blue bow with a golden crown medallion on it. She wears "moon and sun"-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as wing-like white shoulder pieces, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is blue and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are pale blue, and have small white frills at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her LovePreBrace and on her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. On her legs she wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and blue bows on each leg. When she switches to Sherbet Ballet, her outfit changes to a purple ballerina dress, a purple heart outlined with gold with white wing-like frills on her chest that go down to her hips as well as a water drop-like jewel. The tutu is is poofy with an under layer of a lighter purple. She wears one, small, purple arm protector on her right wrist and her LovePreBrace on her left. Her tights are a pale purple with darker purple ballet slippers with lavender roses on each foot. Her shoulder pieces are light purple with golden crowns on them. Her hair is tied up into a heart-shaped bun that is held up by a light blue band with a silver outlined blue heart, as well as a long hair piece that hangs down to her legs. Her earrings are wing shaped. When she switches to Macadamia Hula Dance, her outfit changes to a spring green and white top with a green and yellow heart on her chest, and shoulder frills. On her hips hang white and green flowers with a large green bow. Her skirt is white, frilly and green. Her one arm protector is a few white and green flowers. Her shoes are green with more flowers. Her hair is tied up into twisted twin tails with drilled ends held up by flower bands white the rest of her hair hanged down her back and a few hair pieces in the front. Her earrings are flower shaped. Personality Her personality is shy, selfish, and easily give up. Relationship Megumi Aino - one of her bestfriend. Megumi and her are become friends since they meet. Yuko Omori - one of her bestfriend. She always give a candy to Hime when upset and become cheerful after eat that candy. Iona Hikawa - First they hate each other but in season 2 she become bestfriend. Ribbon - her fairy partner. Mizuki Wataya - she a little scared about her appearance but after know Mizuki's kindness she become friend. Seiji Sagara Blue HCPCN Cure Princess Cure Princess "The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!!" 天空に舞う青き風！キュアプリンセス！！ Tenkū ni mau aoki kaze! Kyua Purinsesu! is Hime's alter ago. She is represented by circles, and crowns when transforming. Although she appears to do duo transformations with Cure Lovely, Hime could individually transform by saying, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!". When a direct hit wounds Cure Princess, she de-transforms, but not fully, as Hime finds herself with a shining blue cloth, meaning she is between both processes. Sherbet Ballet is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes to a giant bun with long strands on the side, and with a dark purple ballerina outfit with dark purple ballet slippers. Most of Sherbet Ballet's powers involve ice, as well as having its own attack, Arabesque Shower. Macadamia Hula Dance is a form which Cure Princess could transform into, with the power of the PreCards. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes into a curly and long twin tail with long strands at the back of the head, and with a green and white flower dress with green high heels. Most of Macadamia Hula Dance's powers involve flowers, as well as having its own attack, Hawaiian Alohaloe. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of a circle, she purifies the enemy. * - Her attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. For this attack, she taps her LovePreBrace before doing various ballet steps. As she dances, snowflakes start to fall and hit the Choiarks and once she strikes a final pose, her bracelet glows and all of the Choiarks freeze and strike the same pose she does. * - Her attack in her Macadamia Hula Dance form. For this attack, she taps her LovePreBrace before doing various hula dance steps. As she dances, flowers start to float around the Choiarks and made the Saiarks dance together with her. Princess then gives a kiss then twirls and dances again into her final pose, then all the Choiarks turned white and fly upwards. *'Twin Miracle Power Shoot' - Her finisher with Cure Lovely. |-|Sub-attacks= * - Cure Princess creates a ball and shoots it to the enemy. *'Princess Explosion Bomber' * - Cure Princess creates two ball in her palms and shoots it as a barrage. * - Cure Princess creates a big ball and release it as a tornado. * - Cure Princess produces a shield with two circles * Cure Princess' pigtails glow and straighten as she fires blades from the tips. *'Princess Dive Bomber' *'Princess Twin Magnum' Attacks Category:BellRose~ Category:Blue Cures Category:Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT Characters Category:Canon Cures